Just Listen
by Kami-Kyun
Summary: Seijuro has been gone for almost four months now, and the last time he saw Gou was at a New Year's party. Will the two forgive each other and make out…er…make up? A small bit of SeiGou fluff. One-shot.


"Hey Gou," Seijuro said as he opened the door to his dorm at Samezuka. He pulled Gou gently into his room and checked down the hallway to make sure that no one had seen. Samezuka had a strict 'no girls' policy. If he was seen with Gou, there would be major consequences, maybe resulting in getting kicked off the swim team.

Seeing that no one was around, including his roommate, Seijuro closed the door quietly then turned around and pulled Gou into a huge hug. "I've missed you," he whispered into her long red hair. "Me too." Gou mumbled into his shirt. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying the comfort and safe feelings of their embrace.

"How long has it been?" he asked, still not letting go.

"I haven't seen you since New Year's." Gou looked up at Seijuro's golden eyes. "I'm so sorry. He said in a genuine apology. He kissed her hair and said, "So how have you been?" He sat down on his bunk and motioned for Gou to sit beside him. "Oh….me? I'm just fine." She said after she sat down. "Really? Nothing exciting has happened to you in the last three months? I find that a little hard to believe." He teased her with a classic grin on his face.

"Well, Rin went back to Australia after a few days, and Mom has a full-time job. The only thing I've been doing to going to school." Gou kicked her feet up and down, letting them bounce back up when they hit the bottom bars of the bed. A short silence passed before Seijuro spoke.

"Are you really 'just fine' Gou?" Gou blinked in surprise and looked at him. "Of course, I-" she said, but then he said, "I worry about you Gou."

Gou forced a smile. "Heh, you sound like Onii-chan."

"I'm being serious. I worry about you, all alone in your house, no one to talk to…" Gou clenched her teeth in anger.

"That's mostly _you're your_ fault Sei! You never called me back, you didn't text me, I even saw you at the store the other day, and you just ignored me!" Gou's breath caught in her throat and she turned away from Seijuro. She tried to control her breathing, tried to stop the flow of tears finding their way down her face. Seijuro grabbed her arm with his strong yet gentle hands.

"Gou, Gou. Look at me, please." He said softly. Gou shook her head. She was an ugly crier, just like her brother. _I don't want him to see me like this. _She thought. "Fine, then just listen." He said, not releasing his grip.

"I know that in no way that what I'm about to say makes up for these last few months, but I think that you deserve an explanation." Seijuro took a deep breath. "In January, maybe a week after the New Year's party, my father's fishing boat sank. There were no casualties, but he didn't have enough money to buy another boat. Since then, he's gotten a job, but the wages aren't very good. I'm now working three part-time jobs to help him out as much as I can. Whatever time I have off is used to do my endless pile of homework. Now it's April and the situation still hasn't changed." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." He finished, finally releasing Gou. "I won't make you stay if you don't want to. You have every right to be angry with me." Seijuro mumbled. He moved to get up from the bed, but Gou grabbed him around the middle in a tight hug that made Seijuro fall backwards onto his pillow. Gou looked at him with tear-stained eyes. "I won't ever leave. You can count on that. So…so you don't either." She buried her face in his chest and started to cry again.

Seijuro smiled and ran his hand over Gou's hair. "I definetly won't." Gou sighed and closed her eyes. Hearing his reassuring words rumbling in his chest and his strong and steady heartbeat next to her ear, Gou was at peace knowing that she would never be truly alone. Her soft breaths became steady, and she eventually fell asleep on his chest. Seijuro laid his arms protectively over Gou and kissed her hair. "Sweet dreams."

**So sorry for not updating in a million years! Stupid school! Grrrr... I'll try and update faster for all those peoples still diligently following The Sleepover Chronicles! See you soon...I hope...**


End file.
